


Fluff collection ft./Assassins

by WolfMothar



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Connor - Freeform, Fluff, Innocent, Multi, Rotting your theeth since 1001, SO FLUFFY, purefluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMothar/pseuds/WolfMothar
Summary: Some lovely fluff with assassins...





	

“Connor, look at that.” You eagerly said as you pointed little shepherd pup. “Why don’t we get one too?”

Connor looked down at you, then the dog and back to you. “You like dogs?”

You gave him wide smile and eager nod.

“We have to talk about it.”

-

After some days you find animal shelter’s web page. And oh boy…

There were like hundreds of small creatures.

But one caught your eye.

It was small white bull terrier.

Yes, bull terrier.

When you went to show little pup to Connor, he only cocked brow to you.

Yes, bull terrier wasn’t the easiest breed to handle, actually it’s very passionate when it wants.

But you two decided to even meet the little beast of a dog.

-

You fell for the pup.

She was really eager, friendly and unshy.

Perfect! You taught.

Connor on the other hand…

...Loved it!

So you decided to take her.

-

Aingeal, was she named.

Very loveable, gentle and absolutely charming.

But others gave her death glances.

(Almost) no-one wanted to pet her, nor let their dog socialize with Anigeal.

Was it the breed?

Stereotypes?

Maybe.

But you would realy liked to her have some friends.

-

One night you were with Anigeal, in font of a fireplace.

You watched flames do their dancing, as you dog slept on you lap.

You stroked her beautiful head, all the way to her gorgeous chest.

She was so peaceful.

Connor came into the room.

He quietly sat beside you.

And you leaned against him.

As the fire continued its dance.

Then..

You fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Now i should go to sleep. but it's 21pm.


End file.
